The present invention relates to apparatus for producing the so-called composite structure fibers in the improved manner in which at least one spinning component is highly dispersed in another component and said dispersed spinning components continues in longitudinal direction of the fibers.
It was discribed, for example, in Japanese Patent Publication No. 7411/68 the method for spinning directly such composite structure fibers. However, very complicated apparatus is required in such method, if one tries to spin the composite structure fibers and since it is especially so difficult to design the distribution plate provided with many holes in high density, that orifice density of spinneret cannot be increased and so producibility per spinneret is extremely low. Moreover, handling of such apparatus is troublesome and especially adjustment of the apparatus after using is not simple.
The inventors have made intensive researches in an attempt to develop an industrially useful apparatus for producing composite structure fibers. So the object of the present invention is to provide apparatus which has no defects as seen in the conventional apparatuses, which increases producibility per spinneret, which is small-sized and which is simplified in its handling.